


破碎郁金香

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: 自然人类马克X基因改造人东赫他是地中海南部的林生郁金香，生长在一点点树荫底下，干燥的，朝东的地方。凋谢落败萎靡地发紫的黑是眼睛，只装着渴望和倦怠，它们不是灵魂的入口，而是一对混合金与银的首饰，让他与你的每一次对视都充满金属铁锈的腥味，冰冷的闪光灼烁。





	破碎郁金香

01

他们乘坐电梯上楼，房间还是他们天亮前离开那会儿那样，过了没有两个小时，快到让李马克没做好面对现实的心理准备，他因为联想害自己疲惫。他知道他应该打开电视机看看新闻，就是这么简单的举动，自己却在犹豫。就像逼他选择，是要为迎接糟糕未来的可能性而焦虑，还是为落实了的真实世界绝望。

李东赫叫了一杯冰镇果汁朗姆酒，通过房间里的座机内线联络前台服务。

“谁买单呢？”李东赫倚在沙发上，头侧着故作疑惑。  
“我来。”  
“我以为你至少说得出找公司报销，这样我们就可以讨论十分钟名目，”李东赫说。“太累了，我不想立刻下楼。”  
“没有那么着急，你可以慢悠悠地喝完这一杯。”

柳条篮子里面有两个人用过的脏浴巾，盥洗池、双人床枕巾、被单、门把手......一切的一切都留下了他们短暂生活的痕迹。他想起来离开那个在中央板块区域的家之前做的大扫除，带李东赫血的纱布，角落里的樟脑丸，床垫下面失踪好久的李东赫的一只袜子......李马克把这些痕迹记在脑袋里，再用手把它们从现实生活中剔除。这次也一样，浴缸水槽那里一定会有头发。

李马克告诉自己，这些都是非做不可的，不是逃避也不是消磨时间。

他把厚外套脱掉才挽得起袖子，打开水龙头。在镜子里端详自己的脸，其实他看上去还不错，没有因为心悸两天就面黄肌瘦，扯扯嘴角，得到的还是同样的微笑，世界依然照着旧规律运转着，天翻地覆不得安宁的内心世界连外显的渠道都没有。雾气慢慢爬上镜子上年轻alpha的脸，就像个另类的计时机器，李东赫没有催他，但他知道他在里面呆久了，他沉溺在自己的思绪里面。

李马克带李东赫出来旅游的目的不单单是散心，他们对投票结果都有猜测，如果不是自己的强行要求，李东赫是不会离开的。他对待生活没什么要求，可以直白地叫“生存”，总之他们逃跑了。

水声、温度和暖光灯是这个白瓷砖搭成的世界的一切，关掉莲蓬头的同时，李马克听见了这个纯粹世界以外的东西，他听到了机械而且刻板的男声，不含感情色彩的平仄。李东赫比他勇敢，他准备好迎接这个满是恶意的世界了。

李马克出浴室，虽然没有听见电视声音，但光是李东赫的背对着他，就足以让李马克了解了。他听到公投结果了。但李东赫没有哭泣，也没有颤抖，平静地就像睡着了。

李东赫比大部分人坚强，眼泪少。

干脆我们直接去医院吧，去替换人造皮肤。在抓捕基因改造人只发生在“都市传说”中的时候，李马克问过。问李东赫是不是害怕会留疤，在李马克心里，只用疤痕做代价很幸运了。

我不想做那个手术，可李东赫说。他讨厌他的皮肤失去附着，等同于他把自己放在盘子上，像脂肪片，随着时间腐烂，失败。讨厌有人会告诉他病情，他会想象他的身体因为不会再造血、血小板、与白血球，所以跟尸体一样开始腐烂。他讨厌自己，讨厌“李马克拿他当个病人”多于“李马克拿他当个死人”。他说，哪怕一无所有也没关系，反正他完了。

不管相处的时间在李东赫18年的人生里多短暂，李马克死死地抱住他，一遍又一遍地告诉他，他不是一无所有，拜托他不要再说这样的话了，李东赫不是什么都没有给李马克，他没有他自己想的那么吝啬。

即使我皮肤碳化奄奄一息，那也不该怪结社举行游行，他说，我该做个只有一腔热血的笨蛋学生，把人生的意义倾注在下一句声嘶力竭的口号，而不是什么什么......

“不是错在我们有期待，有期待总是好的......”

公投失败了。

他会不会被关起来？但数量上万的基因改造人又能被统一关在哪里呢？李马克安慰自己。他刻意忽视掉了被修改生殖细胞，会把基因遗传给下一代的事实。为了不让难以把控的基因融入基因池，他们也许用极端的手段。李东赫作为基因改造人的日子会很难过。

他们共同生活的那个小公寓，临走前上了一把新锁。白色蓝色黄色的胶囊、糖浆，外敷内服怎么样都不起作用的的非处方药，在药箱子里，放多久都是小小的一堆，所以没有关系。“我知道你需要什么，我们去晒晒太阳。”去一个遥远的，温暖的地方。他把李东赫带走了，所谓的离开，不过是关上门。

春天已经逝去，郁金香花期已过，花瓣像牙齿一片一片地脱落。

现在要做的，是再关一次门。去更温暖的更南方。

可李东赫不是这个想法，李马克喝下去那杯朗姆酒晕晕乎乎的时候才明白。

“对不起”

他听见他说。

 

02  
李东赫走了，留下了他的郁金香。

真该死，花到手了，本尊却没了。

李马克站在高速子弹车的发车口，这时候天已经黑了。高速子弹车的表面是斑驳的，这个地方不富裕，一整辆车更像是从不同型号高速子弹车那里截取一部分拼凑起来的，或者是别的地方的二手货，一直奔跑到它散架都不能寿终正寝，部件会被拆下来，安在别的机械上面，第二天就成了引擎盖，或者快餐店的新看板。

大约有十来号人等在货物后面，他和李东赫的来程没有那么多“偷渡”的人。这已经是理中央板块区域相当远的地方了，搜查也比较宽松，才能让他和李东赫只用一张身份证就住到正规酒店。他们一个二个把脸裹得严严实实分不出男女，李马克站近仔细分辨。从他一觉晕到现在，时间已经过去了半天，加上这是和李东赫都知道的交通方式，也只有李马克不愿意承认在这里找到李东赫的几率小的可怜。

没有比“捡了芝麻，丢了西瓜”更合适他李马克的了，他心想。究竟是哪里出了问题？他想起来了好多，在这趟旅行之前的一整个星期都没有留碗碟的干净洗碗池、用电量惊人的盥洗室吹风机、李东赫没有理由地频繁洗手，克制亲吻。会不会是自己的态度有问题？自己总是想要给他什么，会不会是这种渴望被他厌恶？就好像他讨厌被施舍。

我们去一个更遥远、更温暖的南方吧，自己提议。  
那就去蒸桑拿，去喝甜米酿，他说，它也叫“南方”。  
没开玩笑，说真的，我们离开这里，李马克就当自己没听出来他是不是真的反对。

那是公投将近的时候，李马克心里明白，哪怕只有一票，李东赫也想要投出去。李马克不愿意李东赫冒这个险，他说，我们出去一趟吧。李东赫是笑着同意的，他同意了，同意地有点儿快。最初的时候他总爱刺李马克两句，光是动动嘴巴，屁股都不挪个地儿就能让他李马克忙上忙下还满心欢喜。李东赫一开始不是那样的，自己害他变得温顺了。

李马克闻到花的味道，哪怕那人和李东赫的体型肤色都存在很大差异，他还是拦住了那人。拜托那个人给他看一看正脸，后面排着队的人远远躲开，这里都是惊弓之鸟，连一个能听听李马克叙说原委的都没有。

“请您离开。”  
“我只是在找人，我们走散了，他待在这里也很危险，我们也会离开的......”  
“请您不要再打扰别人了。”

一遍一遍地解释自己没有恶意也无用，穿着制服的中年人们捏准了李马克，知道他没有威胁让高速子弹车停下的能耐，也不会不顾他人死活破罐子破摔。

他们把李马克逼得远离队伍，推搡之际跌在满是砂石的轨道上，李马克扶着颤抖着的冰冷钢铁站不起来，他的视线穿过两名中年人，看见发车时候的黑色烟尘，李东赫也许坐在里面，想象中的热气熏得他不住咳嗽。手掌被划开一道口子，鲜血没有汩汩溢出，它们附在表面，但李马克觉得有什么从自己的身体里跑出来了。

他抑制不住自己想象越来越虚弱的李东赫，想象他依然拒绝切掉自己身体上的什么东西，放任自己慢慢死去。无能为力的酸楚从胃里翻涌而出。

李马克人生中的每一步路都在按部就班，作为中产阶级家庭出生的alpha按照预先的规划安安稳稳地度过一生，人类物种的延续是李马克的使命，除此之外没有任何作为一个个体的意义。是这么想的，李马克觉得自己的人生不会有什么难以规避的困境。

直到遇见他，刚从学校这座象牙塔出来的李马克太不了解人类的复杂，以至于目光相交的瞬间的胆慑，都误以为是信息素为他带去的，一种纯生理的异性的震颤。

回忆是不准确的，它总是被人为地美化，但是李马克却记得很清楚，他回想过太多细节，哪怕已经过了好几个月。包括李东赫金棕色头发里那几撮的挑染，还有他身上的身上的，信息素一样的香气。

刚开始他并不知道李东赫是个基因改造人，李东赫在逃亡中。

实话讲那不叫对视，只是瞥了一眼李马克，然后又挪开，好像没有意识到自己的穿着是多么危险。李东赫套上的衣服比他自己大了几个码子，乱七八糟的褶皱没有被主人抚平整，脸上有些细小的伤口，嘴唇干燥乌白，外套上，袖口有血迹，左右两只手掌上尽是擦伤。最让人心惊的是脚，他没有穿鞋，在黑漆漆的脏污底下露出绽开血肉的红色，伤口结痂又破开，还只是脚背，不知道挨着地的脚掌又是什么情况。伤口或者人的视线没有让他变得怯懦，他还是那样站着。

他的手里捧着一盆花。看得见棉棒粗细的雄蕊雌蕊，黄铜线一样扭在一起，内里是红底白斑霓虹星星一样高挂起的花纹，薄到透亮的花瓣因为生病边缘微微化水，带着难以察觉的湿气。

你是个alpha。他终于开口说了话，打破了寂静。

感受到身后不贴合背脊的笔直墙面，李马克这才醒悟过来两个人靠得实在太近，想要远离一些，又被手臂挡住去路。

脸这么红，我猜猜，你到发情期了？这样无理，甚至带浓厚色情意味的冒犯让李马克吓了一大跳。李马克从来没有在除父母其他omega那里听到这种提问。

我可以带你去派出所。  
那就算了。

李东赫拒绝了他，李马克全当没有听到，脱下来外套要给这个衣服少到危险的人围起来。刚刚脱到胳膊肘，就被抱了个满怀，李马克闻到的不是昏暗小巷子里脏兮兮，浑浊又呛鼻的空气。而是极具侵略性的张扬的花香，浓烈地几乎具象化。

跟了大半辈子的幻想，未曾亲身经历过的讶异就像一次冒险，不知名的成人影碟情节和现实搭上了边儿。李东赫的脸贴着李马克的胸膛，手顺着背心脊梁骨抚摸。李马克的鸡皮疙瘩顺着他自下而上的眼神冒了出来，心跳超过平均值，耳朵上的健康记录仪发出微弱电流刺激，不间断地小频率震动，耳软骨连同太阳穴都酥麻了起来。

带我回家吧，你会需要我的。

李马克听到越来越近的警车鸣笛声，不知道出于什么原因，鬼使神差地点头答应了。

 

03

“你在研究些什么？他们死亡的原因？”  
“那不简单？如果空气仍然在鼻子里进进出出那就活着，你说是吗？”

李东赫的表情糅合着纯粹的好奇和坦然，一种来自于好学的基因特质，另一种来自他的性格。他太复杂，以至于李马克觉得李东赫这一刻分明是愤怒的，尽管他可以通过搭载的深度学习系统，通过只要传递信息就无可避免的网络知道太多事情。实际上，哪怕询问时间，询问人类皮肤老化成橘子皮的原理，询问人类历史的重复性，询问大众审美也比这好回答。

“你会明白的，呃，你比我聪明，你们会比普通人类更早理解的。”

李马克实在难用临场发挥让李东赫满意，就像是回答不出“本初子午线”的小学地理老师叫学生自行解决，李东赫觉得荒唐。

“既然不懂死亡，为什么创造生命？”李东赫从鼻子里发出一声轻蔑的气音。“真是傲慢。”

李东赫的态度总是无所谓的，他不在乎自己，他对待自己曾遭受过的种种，好像捐赠者对待自己的精子，刚刚还热乎着的东西转手就与他没了关系，都不必冠上“生命的延续”这一姓名。 

“那你究竟为了什么逃跑？你不是被机器创造的，我们是一样的。”  
“不一样吧，我不喜欢被关着，所以才逃啊。”

所以你也从我身边逃跑了吗？

李马克从睡梦中惊醒，大口喘息。

是敲门声。

李马克鞋子都顾不上穿，两步化作三步地赶到门口。打开门，却不是他找了一天，连梦里都反省的那个人。是两个卫生警，踢踏着光亮的靴子就从他旁边进了屋子。

“请问两位找谁？”李马克下意识地挡在两个人面前，就好像李东赫还躺在那张双人床上。  
“我们是卫生警，是为公民服务的。”意思是说，李马克何必像防贼一样防他们。后半句呢？是不是除非你做了什么违法乱纪的事情？李马克被高瘦的那个拦住，问了些姓名年龄出生地之类的基本信息，另一个则抄着手屋里屋外地转了一圈。

李马克讨厌他们自在的神态，好像这个短暂的居住地就没有让“主人”产生领地意识，他们是当地人，他们才是主人。李马克听不得这个情形之下的口哨，会为了一个茶包一张餐巾纸而愤怒，盯着他们从身边走过，走进浴室，走进卧室，打开衣柜的门，如果李东赫躲在里面怎么办？他真的能保护他吗？李马克自嘲地想，离开自己也有点好处。

“你是一个人住在这里吗？”  
“......是的。”

听到李马克的回答，高瘦的那个看向巡视一周的那个，他们相互对一下，确定没有什么问题才继续和李马克交谈。

“如果看到可疑人物，请与我们联系。”  
“......什么样的才算可疑人物呢？”  
“基因改造人存在携带致死病菌的缺陷，您没看昨天的新闻吗？”

他确实没看，李东赫在身边的时候不想看，不在身边的时候不敢看。

那两个卫生警走了，李马克坐在自己翻来覆去一个晚上的沙发上面，握着电视机遥控，想象着前一天李东赫的心情。红色灯光一闪，把电视打开了。

电视机里没有什么可以消遣的娱乐，各个台都在转播新闻，不是公投结果，而是血淋淋的病人。

“这是1999年9月30日日本东海村核临界事故受害者之一......这是于近日出现重大缺陷的基因改造人类......”

李马克被这样猝不及防出现的直白的画面吓了一跳。这具身体看不见肉色，一片又一片寸寸皲裂的皮肤被白色的胶布黏在一起，背部是红色和白色的方块组成，是由真实血肉构成的马赛克，医疗手段和意图都浅显到恐怖，仿佛告诉在所有人，他们只能用物理手段维持他的形体。

“这种病症，我们了解到会在人与人之间传播......”

歌颂平等和生存权利的普通自然人，最后也会因为恐惧屈服。哪怕它是只通过母婴、血液和性的方式传播，也会大概地划分为“人与人之间传播”，是在刻意地与他们区别界限，仿佛不是同一个种族的人类，只是可恶的病毒携带体。

“我们会将他们集中治疗，希望身为自然人类的大家不要吝啬爱心.......”

这不过是提供研究的素材，实验一项新技术，救不活也不怪医护人员，唯恐避之不及的人类会为他们心痛吗？还有人会心痛李东赫吗？就像李东赫问的，这些人又是为了什么创造生命呢？

不光是天文学科，量子物理，镭射学科，零到无限之间的一切计算都是这么的来的，对于尺寸着迷，比照着人类的黄金比例诞生的新生命体。人类和基因改造人不同，人类中有谁能够自豪地说出“我是心血的结晶”？谁不知道：我们不过是兄弟姐妹之间身体较为强健的那一个？

难以计数的可能性从红色微光颤抖的狭窄隧道里蜂拥而出，拥抱广阔黑暗宇宙里唯一的浑圆发光体之前不会知道，酸性的盐海水也杀不死的，会在这儿永久迷失，褪去“自我”的躯壳，好像偷渡者登上18世纪的油轮，用短暂一生换来的不过这样而已。

我们不过如此。

平凡的人类，是在几率之下诞生的，不完美的数字孩子。所以注定由不对称的，充满遗憾的我们做造物主。

“......”

李马克觉得自己难受到快要死掉了。

04

李马克划破的手掌止血、结痂、痊愈、连疤痕都只剩下粉红色的一条细线，时间过去了，这个概念由他脑袋里面渐渐稀释的“与李东赫在一起的回忆”带给他。他在那个南方的沿海城市，像只丧家之犬那样游荡，在李东赫可能出现的任何位置徘徊。

卫生警穿着黄色警示马甲戴防毒面具在街道上喷洒药物，离开前的检查更是严格，警戒线就像是一道封锁，人人都要经过简单的病菌测试，和身份证比对，还需要有他人作证才能离开。

他听说接受治疗的患者，因为放射线造成染色体中中性子的破坏，细胞无法分裂，除了皮肤无法更新以外，血液也无法再携带氧气。为了改善这件事情，启用了人工肺部，结果从外部输入空气强迫肺部扩张与收缩。造成患者极大的痛苦。

交予“救治”的基因改造人数量好像成了某种必须达到的指标，在大街上追赶他们成了肉眼可见的成绩，大多数身体虚弱的基因改造人跑不了多远，李马克和别的人起初还为了这样的闹剧驻足，后来居然习惯了在喧闹声中专注于自己的事情。为什么什么都不做？他忍不住问自己。

他们在城市的角落刨出来一个大坑，理所当然地就像是刨出来掩埋垃圾，在做常规的处理那样公式化。新的烟囱矗立在那里每天冒出黑烟，它比这里的人类更加有活力，像个有无限未来的新生儿在均匀呼吸。下面在燃烧什么，无家可归的人在旁边取暖，围着焚烧尸体的炉子好像温暖的汤锅，人类很有适应能力，在他人的炼狱里生活得自在。

“救救我！拜托了！我没有生病！”

被绑在担架上的基因改造人穿白色弹性束缚衣，他们也是这样对待精神病院里逃出来的病人，固定住脖子不让动弹。他们身上的伤口是人为的，还是真的病情导致？鲜血渗透到担架的白布上，一天也不换，鲜艳到发黑发臭。能在眼前发生事件的数量多到让李马克怀疑作秀，怀疑这是为了给未被控制住的基因改造人造成恐慌，为了让还于心不忍的自然人类习以为常。

李东赫能住在哪里？会不会被假装好意给他提供吃住的人出卖？或者过分一点，在坑走他身上的所有钱以后再卖消息给卫生警？这种交易不少见，他住钟点房的多少个夜晚都被这样的尖叫声吵醒。李东赫不会被抓的，他那么聪明。

这座城市失去了热情与活力，迎来真正的冬天那样沉寂。

钱慢慢地就不够用了，家里人发现他不告而别后来的电话催命一样的响起，这些都是李马克想过会去面对的，只不过没想过他会如此无力。他没法儿和母亲解释他在做什么，没法儿说服母亲去疼爱一个“仅用文字叙述搭建的人”，这位夫人只知道他的孩子在受苦，在为了她眼里没有可能性的东西坚持。

“回来吧，他不就是希望你重新开始生活，才离开你的吗？”  
“他的情况很危险，他该吃什么？住哪里？他受伤了，妈妈，您不明白......”  
“我知道的，东赫是个好孩子，可你得考虑考虑自己啊......”  
“我过得很好，等我找到他，不会花多久的......”

李马克硬下心肠，听着电话那头母亲哭泣的声音，还是没有松口告诉她自己的去处。再给他一些时间吧，他会找到李东赫的，等到把一切安排妥当了，那时候再回家。你能护着他一辈子吗？母亲发问。自然不能的，甚至在李马克看来他所做的还没有到“保护”的程度，但是他接受不了这一切，这个只是荒诞的现实世界。

“你已经尽力了，没有人会怪你的......”  
“......”  
“回来吧，妈妈想你了......”

李马克的母亲没有哭天喊地，没有以命相威胁，没有咒骂那个把她儿子魂儿都勾走的Omega，她只是在说她有多么想念李马克，说李马克不在她身边的日子她怎么度过。告诉他家里今天吃了什么，如果李马克在，他一定会很喜欢吃的，香槟和苹果派，她怎么把黄油抹在酥脆的烤吐司上，吐司边没有浪费地用来点缀沙拉，她想要拉开板凳坐在李马克的旁边，给他一个普通的早安吻。

从星级酒店慢慢变成了私人住所，变成了钟点房，变成了公园的长椅和桥洞的避风处，李马克没有能住的地方了，离开那天。他的兜里只剩下买一张回家车票的钱。如果下定决心不留退路，自己是不是就不会留这笔钱了？李东赫他有退路吗？没有人能安慰李马克，他的愧疚感深深地扎根。

 

05

母亲为他介绍了朋友的女儿，一个Omega。

她刚从国外留学回来，很活泼，很阳光，很健谈。

“这个是阿姨让我带的，”她说。“阿姨就是喜欢漂亮包装的曲奇饼干，这是热带才产的浆果......”

李马克不知道自己的母亲喜欢这些，他礼貌地微笑。女孩的眼睛左顾右盼散发狡黠的光芒，看着他，好像随时可以与他开玩笑。她的包裹很大，不方便过门槛，于是他帮她用身体撑住玻璃门，帮忙提了起来。

“我的名字好听吧！要不要给你我的签名？”女孩咯咯地捂嘴笑，她以为李马克在看她写在行李箱上挂牌的名字，李马克在发神，心虚地收回视线。

“啊......没错。”

母亲是想要撮合两个人，李马克明白。她们三个人坐在一张桌子上吃饭，女孩就坐在他的左手边。晚饭很好吃，母亲说，这家店旁边就是菜市场，肉类蔬菜新鲜又便宜，洗手的时候绕道去厨房看了下，难得的干净卫生。

母亲说，李马克的工作很稳定，压力不大，准点下班，可以在周末陪女孩逛逛中央板块区域，介绍有名的小吃，看看地标建筑。说女孩年纪小，刚毕业，什么都不懂，要保护她不被骗不被欺负。

“是啊，这边人好多，我都被吓到了，哈哈哈......”

李马克尽量忽视女孩的存在，却还是拗不过母亲，接过女孩送的冬季西瓜。要回家了，因为李马克沾了酒所以决定一起步行回家，顺便散步消食，不是出于本意地，他们相处的时间又长了半个小时。

“但甜肉肠还是妈妈灌得好，还没下蒸锅呢，隔壁小狗就馋哭了！”  
“哈哈哈哈......”  
“今天还是第一次见马克哥笑呢，真难得。”  
“怎么就难得了？”李马克语气很冲，出口才发现。女孩像是被问倒了，迟疑了一下。气氛有些尴尬。  
“人讽刺你这个做哥哥的平时小气呢，看看，都不肯接送人女士回家。”母亲接过话头。  
“啊？我不是在送的吗？”  
“听到没，你马克哥平时就是这么对我的，太伤当妈的心了吧……”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
“不是不是……”

挤满熙熙攘攘人群的街道，现在空荡荡只回响着强忍的笑声和辩解，让刚才自己没头没脑的感叹被遗忘。李马克发觉自己是开心的，莫名其妙的情绪被母亲用捧着西瓜的双手传递过来，自己即使抿嘴眼睛也还闪着光，母亲说自己活脱脱一个“小瓜农”。

路灯是美化记忆的暖色，一遍一遍回想，最后只剩下母亲张合的嘴，自己强行摆出“轻松架势”的别扭。李马克走在两个人的后头，听着她们笑却心不在焉，头部的双球体不再拥有控制“李马克”的能力，只是个红瓤西瓜，在那个瞬间被融化的冰糖糊住的脑子，粘哒哒地认定这个场景有意义，认为他自己是被眷顾的，是快乐的。

为什么呢？

李马克想要给脱口而出的话找个理由，就像自己想要为那天的那句“对不起”找个理由，给这份疲惫找理由。

回到李马克出生成长生活了一辈子的城市，中央板块区域就像无事发生，那样残酷而且血腥的抓捕在这里根本看不见。动荡和不安定被暗地里剔除了，一切还是和他们离开前一个样儿，朝五晚九的工作，拥挤的上下班交通，话题还是家常和八卦。

他无故的旷工被母亲用人脉摆平，脏兮兮身心俱疲的李马克睡一觉起来还是那个普通上班族。他会在母亲的安排下结婚生子，世界照常运作，他不过是大梦一场。

06

李马克不敢回去和李东赫两个人一起居住的房子，借口陪伴母亲，和母亲呆在一起。天气越来越凉，李马克留在家里的青春期旧衣服薄而且幼稚极了。

“去拿点衣服回来穿吧。”母亲提议，李马克不吭声只是点头，“或者我帮你拿？”  
“我自己来吧。”  
“好。妈妈帮你把围巾围上。”母亲希望李马克和女孩熟悉熟悉，在周末的早晨赶他出了家门。

“......您等很久了吗？”  
“没有。”

他们约在餐厅一起吃午餐，又是吃饭。叉子在单色螺旋形原装螺丝面通心粉意面里搅和，碎肉盘子里四散分离，番茄沙司留下的痕迹没有规律，好像被犯人拖拽受害者的的犯罪现场，手底下在摆弄的是一具带腥味的尸体，可是叉子是甜的，这让他想起来氨气在喉咙里的滋味。李马克没有食欲。

左手边餐桌上的已婚已孕者在争论“是否为后代注射甲状旁腺激素”的事情，想为自己极有可能分化成为omega的孩子争取到更加富有魅力的丰满组织末端。右手边的餐桌在讨论接下来的行程，全世界都流行的咖喱味道很是温醇。现代人的舌头好像已经没有了警惕性，机械化高标格的质检流程让所有人觉得安全，钝化的味觉早尝不出流水线加工的食物与手制品的区别，哪怕辩解说沿海景区蔬菜价格高昂。

回到中央板块区域，和李马克想象中的不一样，没什么人讨论公投。也对，即使是抓捕与杀害，没有亲眼见过，没有落在自己身上也就无所谓，大部分人还在人造的安稳里睡眠，自然醒，然后就去玩乐。对比绝望而且焦虑的自己，还不知未来如何的李东赫，能事不关己是多么幸运，这群连面都没见过的陌生人是多么幸福，这让李马克觉得可恶。

“没事吧？是不是不太舒服？”  
“没事，我脱一件就好了，太热了。”

李马克维持绅士的微笑面色如常，女孩却没有。

餐厅的温度是没有问题的，错在没有考虑在密闭空间下共同呼吸的人群所产生的二氧化碳，他们坐在拐角的地方，呼吸能力更弱或者身体更差的人比较容易缺氧吗？李马克看女孩的脸涨得通红，以为是温度原因。

女孩脱下外套，但是没有取下围巾。

你为什么不把围巾取下来呢？李马克想要问她，但不知道这个问题算不算失礼。

李马克陪女孩坐在双层巴士的上层等待发车，这很傻，李马克知道冬天的风在这座城市是怎么吹的，多吹一会儿说不定会面瘫。他沉默地吃着女孩带来的曲奇饼干，哪怕它们像是一块块儿裹上糖霜的湿木头，也好过什么都不做，李马克接受不了被以为害羞手足无措像个哑巴不开口，他只希望自己看上去没那么热烈。

或许是心里想什么，眼睛就只能看见什么。李马克没注意鲜艳的城市景、路过的行人和打扫街道卫生的自走机器人。思绪一片狼藉里整理，静态画面里的动态，在风也没有的街道里颜色暗淡的小标语和小旗帜，公投之前拉票的东西还没撤下。

他们喜欢用图案，保守方用的是黑底白画的婴儿剪影，来警示民众考虑下一代的生存环境，就像基因改造人类是在破坏不可再生资源。

代表基因改造人的一方不成组织。李东赫在墙上涂鸦，用calyx代表花萼，包裹新生命，合离萼通常在花开放后萼片脱落，来表达组织在“基因改造人”事件之后不会再存在，像是一封安全说明，这在派系制度森严的本国会很适用，如果能够真的用这个标志就好了，那看起来像一朵漂亮的郁金香。

“我的嘴巴上有什么东西吗？啊，抱歉......”  
“不是那里，算了，我帮你擦......”

一点点曲奇饼干的残渣。女孩是羞涩的，不停地摆弄头发和围巾。风景很漂亮，气氛很好，女孩闭上眼睛就好像邀吻。不出意外他们会结婚，他们两家人经济实力相当，年纪也相似。她很漂亮，没有人会拒绝漂亮女孩。李马克也以为自己接受了，他凑近了一点，但他发现了女孩不脱下围巾的原因，他看见了同李东赫一样的淤青在女孩的耳朵后面。这个伤口上次见面的时候李马克没有看见，这样的发现让他忍不住想笑。

车子发动了。这里空气很好，经过净化的气体才会聚集在这里。闻不到人身上的味道，李马克以为自己忘记了沿海城市消毒的石灰是什么味道，没想到会不自觉的地想起。想起来桥洞下方居住时候的腐败，风吹起挂在柱子上的衣服，简易的帆布屋顶臌胀，炊火黑烟的干涩呛人，受伤流血的人四处躲藏的惊慌，吹着口哨的戏耍追逐，全是恐惧和绝望的味道。

他居然会因为他人的不幸而愉悦，这种想法很不正确，但他克制不住自己。李马克侧过头去，假装看街景，肋骨由于憋得太久开始阵阵发痛，身体上下抖动起伏。

“您怎么了？”  
“没，没什么，唔，哈哈哈哈......”  
“你究竟在笑什么？”  
“哈，你居然也有伤口......”

他看着女孩的脸色突然变得铁青，丢下一句“神经病”撇下他急匆匆地下了双层巴士，李马克发觉自己终于痛快了，长久以来压制住他的东西变得滑稽可笑，他的心里充满报复一样的快乐，这份不幸会不会以同样的方式降临在“自以为是的人类”之中。李马克对未来充满异样的期待，能将这无望而且灰暗的未来变得如此有吸引力真是不可思议。

他在路上看见了李东赫的涂鸦，是之前留下的，在此时此刻却像一个奖励。李马克从巴士下车，脚步越来越急促，从疾走变成了狂奔，猎猎的风声在耳畔响起，他发了疯一样冲回去两个人居住的那个房子，那个他不敢再回去的家。

那里的一切还是离开的模样。他伏在旧床上，呼吸着还未消散的李东赫的味道。他闭上眼睛，终于睡了一个好觉。

窗外的天是灰暗的，雾霭沉沉的抑郁，醒来时天还没有亮。他还穿着前一个晚上的衣服，外套都没想起来脱掉，紧绷的衣领勒住脖管，让他呼吸急促，睡梦里也咳嗽。他走到屋子另一头，忍不住把头贴在餐桌上，温度下降，太阳穴附近的青筋才缓和不再跳动，他在找每一处共同生活的痕迹。寻找李东赫，就像把手插进一池子巧克力豆里寻找一粒珍珠，你可以感受到他，却把握不住他的所在。

那个女孩知道基因改造人因为什么而死吗？知道自己患了什么病吗？知道它通过什么传染吗？但李马克知道，那如果是李东赫的吻，他是不会拒绝的。

如果他想见自己，那自己就不会找不到他。他分明是不想看到自己，但李马克不介意，李马克自己也不想见到自己。

 

07

李马克离开了中央板块区域，去找ten，他是自己和李东赫唯一的共同朋友。他没想过李东赫会在ten这里，这里管制更加严格，是商品贸易进出口的海岸。李东赫会是沿着海岸线逃走的吗？李马克不肯放弃这种猜想。

他去了ten的公司找他，前台不让他上楼，说他们老板谁也不接见。他没有灰心，反而觉得这是ten有事瞒着他，电话也不接短信也不回，分明是李东赫不让。李马克去了他们最常喝酒的酒吧等ten。

李马克发觉自己竟然没有因为遮遮掩掩的探掘欲望露出马脚，也许自己也学得成熟了一点，为了想要达成的目标心跳不已，愧疚感被死死地抑制，用眼睛记录每一个可能给他真相的人。

“东赫？”  
“不，是我。”  
“李马克？你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“李东赫来找过你？”门才开一半，李马克就半蹲着从外面钻了进来。  
“不认识。”ten没有回答，反而学着流氓的样子吹了个口哨，他醉醺醺的，“我只知道有个烂人，我靠，要死。”  
“是是，他是烂人。”  
“你谁啊？你敢骂他？”

李马克顺着ten的话接，却没想到原本只是小声碎碎念的ten却像被戳到痛处一样跳了起来，手把板凳一拍，非要李马克给个说法。

李马克不知道该说些什么，有些尴尬，他知道比起他们，自己就是个外人。ten没有细说，李马克觉得他不会不知道自己在担心些什么，他们都没把话讲开，那些李马克所担心的、他做的设想好像一离开嘴巴就会成真一样，没有必要去说服对方相信什么，两个人在这上面拥有默契。被喜欢的人怎么看待是所有人都想知道的，李马克现在却发现自己并不想要明白，哪怕他也知道他无法从对方手里夺过他们共同拥有的时间，李东赫的想法与这种既定的结局并无干系，但也阻止不了他此刻很是失落的心情。

 

“......”  
“不，我的意思他不是。我只是想抱怨一下，语气有点冲，对不起。”ten摆摆手，没有看见多少歉意。  
“......他有没有提起我？”

回忆是不准确的，它总是被人为地美化，但是李马克却记得很清楚，他回想过太多细节。包括李东赫金棕色头发里那几撮的挑染，他的想象，还有信息素郁金香一样的香气。

“他说你是个傻X。”

李马克分辨ten在自己面前流露出的情绪。李东赫会不会过得很苦，李马克觉得自己不该乱想的，只会让他一遍又一遍地怪罪自己，让他再也没有办法想象和李东赫再次见面，自己该如何数落怪罪他。

“东赫他怎么了？你可以告诉我......”  
“你知道的，他会死掉的......”  
“那我也不要用这种方式和他告别，我离不开他。”

李马克看不见ten的表情，他把头埋得很低。李马克没有管椅子上乱七八糟两个人的外套手机钱包，换了个方向坐到ten的旁边，慢慢拍拍他的肩膀，让他好受些，ten转过来看着他，眼神没有焦点地在他脸上流连。  
过了许久，才开口询问。

“你真的要见他吗？”

08

Ten带他去了自己的家。交给他钥匙面也不在李东赫面前露一个，飞快的走掉了。

关上门，回过头看见李东赫坐在窗台上，一条腿盘起，一条腿垂在外面散漫地晃着，底下是川流不息的人群与行驶的车辆，他们住在目所能及最高的地方，李东赫没有抓住边框，只是把手撑在两腿中间，闭上眼睛好像随时要摔下去。李马克害怕自己突然出声反而会吓到他，会更加危险。李东赫却像是有了感应那样，张开眼睛回过头对上李马克严肃的脸，他应该很不高兴发现李马克蹙起眉头比起担心更多的是不悦。

“下来。”  
“你在生什么气？”  
“让你下来。”  
“好啊。”

李东赫答应是答应了，嘴上很乖，身体却没有动作，只是收起双腿，用双手抱住膝盖，歪着头一瞬不瞬地盯着李马克。

“ten把你带过来的？”

他们突然变得远了，好像第一次见面的时候的距离。恍惚之间，他发现这就是他所闻到香气，是郁金香的味道。李东赫就像感受不到李马克需要安慰，需要解释，也没给时间给他消化。他很自然，就像他们分开的不是三个月，而是三天。

“你要不要抱我下来？”  
“抱不动你。”李马克很是生气，他讨厌不告而别。  
“我很轻的，你看......”

为了证明自己很轻，李东赫站了起来，猛地一下，好像被突然上涌的血液打顿，有些踉踉跄跄。李马克吓坏了，厉声喝住李东赫，叫他不要再动作，李东赫却站稳了，笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“别别！小心！好！我抱你下来！”

18楼半人高的窗台没有护栏，狭窄得只有脚掌大小的飘窗，李东赫扶着窗框踮着脚摇摇晃晃不甚在意地朝下看。李东赫没有拉李马克的手，干脆地扑进他怀里，亲昵地抱住他的脖子，双腿环在李马克的腰上。

“很危险的，别这样。”  
“再拜托你就是了。”  
“......我很想你。”  
“我知道你想我......”

李马克把李东赫往上抱了一点，耸一下手臂，李东赫全身的着力点都在与李马克接触的地方，他们没有保持什么礼貌的距离，上半身紧紧地贴着，李东赫的大腿根部和臀部也被自己抱着，温度通过衬衫传过来，李东赫没有自觉地将脖颈送到李马克的嘴边，Omega的腺体位于后颈两侧，发情期到来时会分泌信息素，吸引Alpha进行交配。交配过程中，Alpha将咬住Omega腺体，通过口腔将信息素注入，完成标记。所以想咬是非常正常的生理现象，李马克安慰自己。他因为断电产生的疑惑不知道被抛到哪里去了。

气氛有些暧昧，李马克感觉到自己耳朵上的细小绒毛被触碰，异样的感觉让他烧了起来，李东赫的呼吸打在旁边，湿润的感觉让他不自觉咽下口水。他想李东赫想到快要发疯了。

引诱更像是本能，除此之外李东赫孩童一样纯真。接下来的一切应该是水到渠成，一场美丽邂逅，年轻个体之间的碰撞，调情时候互相的撩拨。

“你很健康嘛......”

李马克感觉已经堪堪触到某个临界点，李东赫的语气和内容却出乎意料的坦荡。让陷入乱七八糟幻想的他腾起羞耻感。更别说李东赫从他的怀里跳脱出来，带着李马克觉得十足戏谑的语气拍了拍李马克的屁，如有所指。

“可是我不健康。”  
“我不在乎。”  
“你当然不在乎，你能做些什么？”  
“我什么都能做的，别这么自以为是可以吗？”  
“......长大一点吧，我逃不动的时候该怎么办呢？ ”  
“......”

李马克分明是想要带李东赫再逃远一点的，去别的城市，别的国家，只要一个容得下两个人的地方就足够了。可没有办法，李马克不知道去哪里安顿两个人，一个好不容易面试上工作的应届毕业生，花掉大半积蓄才到一个谁都不认识的沿海城市避风头，如果这个风头不是一时的，而是一辈子的，那该怎么办？

李马克没有办法说服自己李东赫身上的伤口会自然痊愈，他甚至没有办法带着李东赫去医院检查。哪怕李东赫一遍又一遍地重申“外伤”“不要紧”，那个“旅游”的借口居然就是所有，他们只能逃这么远了。

被喜欢的人用这种眼神盯着滋味可不好受。

在李东赫咄咄的逼问之下，李马克没有能想出为自己辩解的话，焦急地不知如何是好。李东赫只是勾起嘴角浅浅地笑了笑，不再多说，拍拍李马克的肩膀就要走。好像在告诫他好自为之。

李马克宁愿李东赫朝他发火，哪怕是嘲笑他也好过这么云淡风轻地不欢而散。

李马克固执地认为：这行为是出于对心爱之物的保护，只是为了给自己撑撑场面。李东赫无视规则与秩序，却在李马克无法理解的位置拥有尊严，好像触痛他耍嘴皮子都无法安抚的敏感神经。人和人之间差别还挺大。

李马克觉得什么东西从胃里冷冰冰地冒了出来，揪得他冷汗直流，之前让他提心吊胆的愧疚感渐渐被取代，颤抖着吐气吸紧小腹，他环过手臂抱住自己的肩膀，是一种酸涩，一种只能被称为“嫉妒”的低落裹住了他，让他失去了承认自己作践自己的勇气。

李东赫的郁金香被李马克挖起，减去心皮让球茎积蓄能量。看起来，李马克抱着的就是空有泥土的花盆，埋在里面的是不知道第二年春天会不会生长的郁金香，它是已经死去，或者只是没有到开放的季节，李马克不清楚。这是他们仅有的联系了，记忆随着时间流逝慢慢变淡，他抱着李东赫嘴里“注定会死亡”的植物，就像抱着逐渐微弱的希望。

“......你把花落下了。”  
“没有必要，那是病毒，它无论怎样都是会被杀死的。”  
“......”  
“你是不是在钻牛角尖？”  
“......你会好好的，你的郁金香也会活下去，你们都会好的......”  
“.......”  
“拜托你，李东赫，别丢下它......”

也拜托你，不要丢下我。

 

09

李东赫没有来得及出门，他震惊的瞬间被李马克从背后抱住。他抱着李东赫，心里充满失而复得的喜悦。李东赫想要掰开李马克，无奈他抱得太紧了，感觉到手底下李马克变得消瘦的身体，李东赫无奈地叹了一口气，不再挣扎。

李马克亲吻他，亲吻李东赫的耳朵，脖颈，他的手指。李东赫不介意李马克仔细端详他的手。李东赫也许过过苦日子，但李马克知道不会是从事像洗碗、擦地或者手工编制这样的活儿，你用眼睛就能够分辨的出来这样的人是不是还保有活力，李东赫只是疲惫。

手背上的乌青很是碍眼，李马克不记得自己早上是不是有注意到，李东赫的伤口淤血来来回回没有彻底恢复的那天。李东赫一定注意到了关心的目光黏在他的手背上，“你受伤了？撞着哪儿了？”这样的话已经问过好多遍，李东赫的漠不关心为这个话题画上句号，所以他也不躲闪也不补充解释，李马克也不再开口了。

时间在拥抱中过去了，李马克捏捏他的手，李东赫长长地打了一声哈欠。

“你只修改了体细胞吧......”  
“......”

李东赫没有做出肯定的答复。体细胞是不会遗传基因给下一代的，李东赫被修改了生殖细胞。李马克没有哪一刻如此讨厌沉默，像一块突然沉重的大石头，压在他心头喘不过气。

“你做了哪里的修改？”李马克沉浸在自己的想象里面。

李东赫是在胚胎时期做的基因修改吗？或者是因为后天的疾病不得已定期对体细胞做人为更新？他会不会沉迷于手术的麻醉效果，因为神志不清的病人状态短暂地爱上自己的医生？他是漂亮的，从头身比例短窄的腰身，到修长的脖颈和骨节优美的手指，应该显得冷漠却总是透出热烈的眼睛。但这种事情不该发生在这个年纪的男孩身上，应该是中年的女性的幻想，她会为了从无望的规律生活中解脱不惜铤而走险。

“咖啡因敏感性、抗氧化能力、酒精依赖性还有抗衰老能力什么的。”

李东赫的手还在李马克手里捏着。两个人的距离没法儿再缩短了，但是李东赫转过身体整个人凑了过来。李马克不自觉地仰了头，又觉得自己如果不动作，就更像是在副驾驶座上被人用“系安全带”的借口调戏的小女孩儿了，虽然用手扶住了李东赫的后脑勺阻止他继续靠近，脸却也涨得通红。

“你的耳朵很软，很特别。”李东赫嘴里说的是耳朵，眼睛却还是直勾勾地注视着李马克的眼睛。微微地侧过头露出Omega的腺体。“我的这里也被修改过了。”

他的视线没有游离，他在看李马克的反应，面上是乖巧和平静，但更深层次的想法就不知道了。这比起邀请更像是一次挑衅，在李马克看来等于在问“你有胆子标记我吗”。他的皮肤很细腻，在李马克的呼吸拂过时起了细细的鸡皮疙瘩。李东赫大概也没有想过李马克会把嘴唇印在腺体上面，Omega的本能让他忍不住地颤抖，瑟缩。

李马克一开始也只是想要吓吓李东赫，就像李东赫的挑衅是一时兴起，他们都没有意识到alpha和Omega之间的相互吸引和压制。他闻到了李东赫信息素的味道，是郁金香，无法被忽视的侵略性浓香。感官被无限放大，闭上眼是地毯的酒红色，不用拿在手上就能摸得出，它们质地比较轻薄，柔软，踩上去感觉像是在踩棉花一样。舌头舔过腺体，忍不住地吮吸，牙齿磕碰着腺体上覆盖着的皮肤，两个人都感觉到了在悬崖边那样的摇摇欲坠，知道肾上腺素将会在坠落的那一刻飙升，但也知道背后其实是柔软厚实的地毯，迷茫的同时保持一定的清醒。

李东赫的耳朵后面一块青紫，李马克用手轻轻抚摸，他不应该有伤口的，但是伤痕也不影响他，并不难看。暧昧的气氛盘旋着，李东赫的喉咙里传出细细的空气通过的声音，压抑着的是难以忍耐的呻吟。李马克从来没有这样靠近一个Omega，李东赫发出饱含情欲的吐气声音，他用手推开李马克的力量足以被忽略，但还是吓了李马克一跳，他在拒绝他。突然反应过来：这与用alpha身份诱惑半强制标记什么区别？

“抱歉......”

李东赫是被吓到了的，李马克认为。

听着他伏在自己肩头平复呼吸，却迟迟等不到回应，李马克看不见他的脸，想要安慰他，却出乎意料地被他带有惩罚意味地咬住了耳朵。

“胆子挺大的嘛。”

柔软而且颤抖的李东赫失去了踪影，他还是没长记性。李马克应该有些沮丧的，自己确实没胆子就这样标记他。但耳朵上短暂的疼痛和唾液的濡湿，他因为这样的亲昵上下滚动喉结，忍不住咽下一口口水，发出丢人的声音。

“咕咚”  
“......噗......”

行吧，他被嘲笑了。

10

因为出台“窝藏基因改造人同罪”的法律，他们在躲躲藏藏之中度过冬天，他们瞒着ten离开了他的家，他们不想要ten也背负这莫须有的罪名，反叛人类的帽子不该扣在他们善良的朋友脑袋上。

好在这个城市还算安全。

生活起初是快乐的，李东赫的身体却支持不了两个人苦中作乐了。胃里面翻滚的温度，蠢蠢欲动的喉头欲望，以中心为中心的无力，面一样泡发的人。李东赫起初是失去食欲，慢慢地消瘦，他为了李马克的心情，努力隐瞒。慢慢地，微笑动作是只剩下厌恶感的相互挤压，  
明明一刻不得闲地用咀嚼填满空虚口腔，他却连着上一餐也吐了出来。

并不安全的临时住所，拮据的生活，越来越明显的的症状压垮了李东赫。他越来越易怒，越来越没有安全感。

他用毛巾用力擦掉血，一边发问，这是为什么？李东赫的力气实在太大了，没有出现伤口破损的位置也发红破皮。李马克夺过毛巾，让李东赫不再这样对自己的身体。

“你是不是认为自己在照顾我？别这样，马克，我受不了......别再看着我了......”  
“这个药听说很有用，试试吧，东赫......”  
“你别再看我了......”

李马克把胶囊送进李东赫的嘴里。李东赫尝到李马克手指尖血的味道，他不小心给咬破了，李东赫害怕会把病传染给李马克，他因为恐惧颤抖。感受到对方的挣扎，李马克松开了手。他们和明日争锋相对，讨价还价却没有胜利的时候。因为替明日未雨绸缪，委曲求全却始终得不到终结。李东赫看待李马克为他购置的药物，认为滑入喉咙的粘粘都是无用的折磨、疼痛和难忍的恶心。想到自己也许会连头发都脱落，他会变成血肉模糊的一团，李东赫无法忍受。像不受控的膝跳反应，命运敲打膝盖骨，好一声一声涩得发酸，人又痛又冰牙齿打颤。

“这个天气，适合被埋在土里......”  
“别说这个......”  
“没说我，我在说花，好像会盛放，实际上在那之前它就会死去。”

一股浊气从水里，或是从沉重的厚棉花似的灰暗天空逸出，光线像尘埃，两个人的心悬悬地漂浮在这凝固的空气中。李马克不想听李东赫说这种话，像是一种心理暗示，代表李东赫的东西怎么会有这样的结局？他拒绝接受。自己怎么连这么一点胆量都丢掉了。

“咔哒”的声响连绵不绝地响起。

城市灯光从边际熄灭，像是成百上千烛火被浪潮扑灭，现在那一阵无法被肉眼观测的“海水”涌到两个人的眼前，“啪”的一声，房间失去光源，电器发出被迫关闭的急促警报，在这个静谧海岸夜晚无比突兀，大小远近的电子声音在城市群落里悠悠地绵长，在眼睛里只剩下海对岸弧线的点点白光。

实在是不可思议，停电基本是只出现在注意事项里的某种可能性，出于严谨而没有被排除在外，大型电子工厂都少有为停电制作预案。一个地区的供电都被分为以社区为单位的大小，几十上百个独立的电厂构成城市的电流网，怎么会同时断电？

“这么大规模的停电？”李马克想要去查看电闸，却被李东赫从背后抱住。  
“你觉得好看吗？”

李马克不知道他在问什么，是城市陷入黑暗的这几秒，还是李东赫自己。背后的月亮成了为数不读的光源，照得李东赫的轮廓模模糊糊发光，哪怕背着光，李马克也能想象得到李东赫的表情。

“你很好看。”

是不是只有这个时候李东赫才会借着黑暗拥抱他，询问他。

李马克不介意自己是否已经成了这些病人中的一个，他只希望李东赫能痊愈，希望他能够脱离绝望与自我厌恶。

他拒绝与他做爱，他的身体在不住地流血，他裹住身体，好像皮肤是地图上的陆地，一块块地支离破碎。李东赫讨厌自己虚弱的身体，李马克说服他，吃力地，花了很长时间。他听到他把牙齿咬得嘎嘎响，他缓慢地进入，忍耐着，等待他的高潮。

碎色船长福亚特变种本色是浓郁的酒红色，不同于普通的郁金香，它的每一朵花都有不同的斑纹，就好像不会存在一摸一样的两片雪花，世界上也没有两朵一摸一样的破碎郁金香。花朵大多是半开合的，因为某种病毒的侵害，在以日为单位的时间里肉眼可见地衰弱。

他的大脑在焦虑中糖分透支，一颗因为失去水分而萎缩的核桃，带刺的外壳和被无形之物占领大半的内里，他缩成一团。现在吹拂的不是带盐分的海风，是切段四散周围李马克敏感神经的刀子。他不想要承认自己连保护一盆花的力量都没有，不想要承认自己连失去李东赫的郁金香都恐惧。

 

11  
李东赫的身体好像有了好转，精神也好了。

李东赫翘着二郎腿用牙签剔牙，另一只手在袋子里翻找。李马克还沉浸在思考之中，直到有朝自己飞过来的“不明物体”，下意识伸出手接过的瞬间才清醒。有重量的冷冰冰圆盘盒子抵得手腕僵硬，仔细一看，一张夸张的漫画笑脸：大红色的圆球顶着绿色的蒂，让他一阵恶寒。

“西红柿罐头？”  
“你不喜欢也不行，没得挑。”  
“好好，谢谢老板。”  
“哈哈，我们下楼嘛。”  
“不行。”  
“没事的，停电了......”  
“还是不行......”  
“拜托，我会好好吃药的......”

海和风在春天魅力不比夏天，只是个让女孩变得披头散发妆泪齐流的罪魁祸首罢了。但是当地人招待游客的气氛热烈，哪怕人心里晓得所谓“节日”不过是个招揽游客淡季出行的幌子，也毫无芥蒂地放下心享受。东躲西藏的日子在这里短暂终结，他们混迹在人群里。 

街道上有盛开的鲜花，百日菊和改良种小球玫瑰的紫色和红色，菜豆和花蝶的绿色橘色，颜色碰撞给城市带去生机。

停电给城市造城带来的影响好像没那么严重，这里还是一派欢声笑语的节日气氛。前段时间引起热议的“基因改造最终审判”在确实的生活里面也只能止步为一个话题，不是大部分人的重心，隔着网络论调慷慨激昂的人也没法儿不关注柴米油盐酱醋茶，矛盾是平静水面之下的旋涡，最终打破平衡的不会是投入水中的石子。洒洒水的舆论走向动摇不了根本，能让之改变的是公投结果。

“放宽心啦。”

没有电，没有监控，没有人能有把握把李东赫和基因改造人对号入座。

李东赫表现得没有在意他的未来，就像他说不在意过去，闭口不提究竟是真的不在乎，或者是不愿意再回想，李马克猜不出来，他只希望李东赫可以在之后拥有......诶，拥有什么，李马克任由李东赫带着自己店铺里面穿梭，头脑放空不再深入想。和他一起享受这久违的日光。

两个人坐在椅子上，人造皮革的软垫，包铁皮的桌子腿，透明的面下垫着靓蓝色的桌布，像一颗不和天气的夏日软糖，在人手温度下面变得黏答答。他们坐在巨大的落地窗旁边，蓝色的窗贴英文字母让阳光在李东赫的鼻梁投下蓝色阴影，他有些黑眼圈，眼睛看菜单手里乱七八糟地地画着线，好像是在阅读，其实是在看花花绿绿的宣传画。

“吃这个。”

他指的是店里的热狗，里面夹的是猪肉饺子和炒面，配酸黄瓜片和美乃滋，实在是古怪。

“行，你口味真的怪。”  
“尝个新奇嘛。”

店里招待生一开始就没有领着他们在位置坐下，这里像个快餐店，所以李马克站起来准备到前台点单。街道上的行人还在拍照，逛礼品店，这还不是饭点。李马克注意到没关的门内震动着发出噪音的小型发电机，恐怕这一整条街道都是由它们在支持。

“炒面水饺热狗套餐和起司咖喱汉堡。”  
“好的，请稍等下。”

外面的桌子零零散散地坐着白人，都晒成不同程度的粉色，还有一对夫妇像是印度人，服务员是黑皮肤或棕色皮肤。

“简直与快餐的概念背道而驰！”  
“换家店吧。”

等待取餐的时间很长，根本就不是快餐店的速度。热狗终于到两个人桌上就已经到饭点，人陆陆续续多了起来。配菜是大理石花纹一样橙白相间的大块乳酪，在上菜之前就已经变软了，李东赫有一口没一口地吃，更多的时候是在嚼冰块玩。李马克解决掉汉堡以后开始观察四周，街边小吃摊在今天没有了踪影，这些“小混乱”都是停电带来的。想到晚上说不定要爬楼梯回房间，忍不住叹一口气。庆幸两个人点餐早。

“小心点，别掉下去了，他们会把你吃掉的！嗷地一口！”  
“哥哥骗人！”

角落里旅客东西很多，孩子在鱼池边上蹲着玩水，办好手续一家几口安顿下来，疲惫的脸上带着庆幸，经过交通走廊留下的消毒味道顺着风飘。小女孩儿扎着俩小辫儿，挽起袖子，手在鱼池里左右舀水，鲜血染红了一小片池塘，被旁边的年轻alpha着急地拦住，左右瞥一眼，把她抱到另一边。

“哥哥，它们怎么都不动？”  
“它们都被逗惯了，乖...别玩儿啦...”

门口又多出了神色匆忙的一群年轻人，看样子是一起的。现在并不是旅游旺季，李马克在餐桌上嗅到了一丝不同寻常。他们也是基因改造人，李马克猜测。

“请问您和您的家人是从哪个方向来的呢？”  
“......”

年轻的alpha没有作声，李马克也觉得自己的提问有些唐突，正尴尬着呢，那小女孩儿却很开朗地回答了他。

“我们是本地的......”

小女孩身上乌青叠着乌青，靠近便是一大股子药味。声音沙哑得不像话，她的喉咙管也开始坏死了。一行的年轻人足足5位，老年一位，中年人干脆没有，加上一个受伤的小女孩，更像是一位老师带着孙女学生出来学习。哪怕被捂得严严实实也无法遮盖，白色的纱布在日光下面很明显。

她的脸蛋儿被围住，只露出一双眼睛，血腥臭味在嘴巴张合的时候飘散出来，李马克一时间说不出话来。

“她这是？”  
“她生病了......我们打算给她换家医院的，不碰巧这里停电了。”  
“确实很要紧，真希望她快些好。”

李马克想起来还没有那么严重的李东赫李东赫，害怕这会刺激到他，他想问更多的事情，这里是不是不再安全了？可对着一脸警惕抱着小女孩的的年轻alpha，怎么问都是无用。

李马克回握住年轻alpha伸出来的手，才注意到他的眼睛在看自己身后的李东赫，李马克很不耐烦有人当着自己的面打量李东赫，挪了下脚转移重心把李东赫遮得严严实实。

“呵，我没有别的意思。谢谢您的关心。”  
“......”  
“那我们先走了。快给两个哥哥说再见。”年轻alpha抬抬手很无奈的样子，弯下腰让小女孩和两人告别。  
“两位哥哥再见......”

他临走时候带着微笑“这里太不方便了，你们也离开吧......”

又要离开吗？

两个有东西可吃的人在“等餐时间长”的抱怨声里很突兀，李东赫就像没有注意到别的游客的视线，还是慢吞吞的。热狗没怎么动，他每样吃了一点，一个饺子一卷炒面，掰下来一小块面包。

“还吃吗？不要勉强自己。”李马克害怕李东赫听到年轻alpha临走时候的那句话。  
“难吃。”李东赫摇摇头，不再拨弄热狗。“走吧。”

 

12

一口回绝了李东赫“睡大街”的任性要求，李马克提着袋子，满满当当地装着速食食品和饮用水，还得分心感受李东赫拉住他衣摆恶作剧一样的力道。

他们从快餐店的紧急逃生通道下楼。虽然天还没黑，但是楼梯间少有几个窗户，光线把空间分成蓝色与灰色，适合恋人的静谧和沉静，是个一定会被记住的情景，狭窄的空间里空气爱意浓度会不会上升？分散在海浪沙滩集市人群里的幻想与情感，现在全部缩在者四四方方的几平米里，回旋着上升下降的楼梯深处的一切净是不可见，首尾两端的漆黑让这条路看起来没有尽头。

把停电当做旅行的小插曲也不错，但李马克此时心情很糟糕。

“我觉得和我身上的伤口很像......”  
“不一样的，她是外伤。”  
“我没觉得有什么不一样......我会比她还糟糕的......”  
“......”

李马克在想李东赫和小女孩身上伤痕的共通性，他不想关心广义的“基因改造人类”了，他就关心眼前的这一个，他想要李东赫好好地、不失去任何权益、不会在人的监视下生活，不会失去与alpha结合的机会，不会因为“基因改造人类”的身份受委屈。再也不会出现像是他们见面那天那样的狼狈。

这幸运的停电变成陌生未来的倒计时，哪怕找到了李东赫，哪怕两个人用尽全力，接下来的日子也不会悠哉，李马克早明白，只不过是他不愿意细细想。李马克心里想，气氛不该再沉重了，比起身为“自然人”的自己，李东赫才是该伤心的那个人。我该安慰他的，不是他来安慰我，李马克回头看背后的李东赫。

“我会想要吓你哦，你会不会怕黑？”  
“不会。”  
“......”李马克不知道该说些什么，楼梯间除了脚步声再无声响。  
“别走了，我累了。”

李东赫突然间松开拉着李马克衣摆的手。李马克感觉到那股阻止他前进的力量消失了，不由地脚下一个趔趄。他回头看黑暗里的李东赫看不太真切。

“.....别难过了，没必要的。”

短暂的欢乐是假象。

 

“......不要再替我伤心了.....”  
“说得到轻巧......”  
“马克哥......”

李马克的心揪成一团，当事人还是那副事不关己的模样，难以逃脱的残酷现实就在两个人的头顶，光是投下阴影就让李马克心惊胆战，风吹草动都可能刺激到早已紧绷的神经，他忍不住情绪失控。李东赫抱住慌乱而且气愤的李马克。

“我错了，对不起。”  
“你会好好吃药的吧......”李马克亲了亲李东赫的嘴唇，黑暗里抱着他，汲取没有根源的勇气。他还有那么多的话没有说，那么多思忖猜测无法证实的言外之意，那么多踟蹰于两人之间的躲藏，面对那么多需要忍耐的黯淡日子，只有怀里的人能给他打破桎梏的力量。

“一切都会好起来的......”他说。

年轻alpha带有暗示的话让李马克不安，如果是他提前得到了什么消息，那么急匆匆地从中央板块区域逃到沿海，再从停电交通停滞的沿海离开就解释的通了。

那个女孩分明也做了基因改造，不然不会有什么驱使着他们从理疗设备最为完善的地方，坐高速子弹列车偷偷到这里，为的就是逃避公投之后的种种，小女孩的家人不希望与小女孩分离，就像李马克自己不愿意与李东赫以这种“再见遥遥无期”的方式分离。

“停电了不方便，我们去隔壁的城市度假吧。”  
“我走不了那么远了。”  
“......”  
“就再去散散步吧......”

他们朝着楼下走去，珍惜的是短暂的自由，为了能在日后没有尽头的痛苦日子里活得快乐一点点，决定在今天制造回忆。

棕榈树顶的枝叶被风吹得飒飒直响，水和风在耳边一同奏响，海浪远远的地方又白又高，到近处却堪堪没过脚趾。海滩如果与海失去联系，是不是就失去赞美它“浪漫”“柔软”的声音，不过是一块赭色和灰色的沙石地，荒凉贫瘠，这个季节，没有人就没有生机。

一人高的栅栏横在前方，他们走错路了，那是不通路的私人海滩。李东赫气喘吁吁，他的身体内里，像受伤的表面一样慢慢变坏了。其实他们能做的，只有祈祷公投结果可以如他们所愿。但公投已经失败了。

“回去了吧.....好像快来电了。”  
“不行哦，难得今天停电，让我多开心一会儿吧。”

李东赫还在笑，背着包跟在李马克后面，沙滩空无一人，他们沿着海岸走。这么做毫无意义，只是在消磨时间。

面对“立即执行”“查处”，个人的哪种行为算得上行之有效呢？

第一束光是街边的路灯。电来了，这漫长一天所有的猜想，分岔路口的人生，多讽刺，全是由电来决定。

他们的时间是偷来的。

“糟糕了，来人了。”  
“......”  
“愣着干嘛？我来背你，我们躲远一点，不会被看见的......”  
实际上那些人是直直地朝着他们来的，他们刚刚就在监视器的下面，离站哨点很近，李马克后悔自己没有注意。  
“......是我让ten帮的忙，让他给这里制造一点小麻烦......”

李马克多么希望这是一场梦境，一部俗气的电影，也许是他喝得太多，要醉倒在沙滩上了。李东赫在李马克回头看奔过来的几个卫生警的时候，就已经爬上海岸转角处的群石，李马克想要拉住被海浪一次又一次冲上脚背的李东赫。

“向我保证，你千万不可以说猫可爱，猫可多了去了......”  
“别动，让我拉住你。”  
“意思是，我做不到把对个体的爱，投射到整个族群。”  
“我们逃走吧，别这样......”  
“意思是，我说爱你，我可不一定爱人类。”  
“东赫！”

李东赫想要做什么，就像是一道程序。下游是海水浴场，晒制海盐的工厂，运送货物的国际船只。李东赫想要散布一些恐慌，以他的身体为代价。

李马克彻底地慌了，刚踩上岩石，却被冲过来的卫生警拦住了去路。

“李东赫！”  
“我很累了，马克。”

两边眼角各有一处伤疤的李东赫。脖子正中间有一颗痣，和脸上的相连就成了个小熊星座的李东赫。不自觉用手支撑腿内侧坐着，睨着眼睛看他的李东赫。全是不属于他的李东赫。  
李马克甚至没有办法确切地知道，他所熟悉的李东赫，以哪里为界限是真实的，是不是连同细节都被设计。

自怜自爱不可避免，让在不明朗感情里沉沉浮浮的人保持客观不是对碳基生物的要求，是对人形硅晶智能体的要求。其实破碎郁金香表现不同于亲本，他们花瓣有条纹，曾经受过疯狂追捧，引发过荷兰的郁金香狂热，供不应求价格飙升，迅速达到顶峰然后同样迅速地泡沫破裂。

这样的经历于当事人并不浪漫，骤降的温度让陷入狂情的大脑停止运转，四百年前被这植物拖垮了的经济体，未必能让作茧自缚的年轻alpha找到新的情感寄托，同样的苦闷只会在人类世界无止境地传递。

自然人类李马克，他失去了他的爱人。

13

他是地中海南部的林生郁金香，生长在一点点树荫底下，干燥的，朝东的地方。

凋谢落败萎靡地发紫的黑是眼睛，只装着渴望和倦怠，它们不是灵魂的入口，而是一对混合金与银的首饰，让他与你的每一次对视都充满金属铁锈的腥味，冰冷的闪光灼烁。

落日余晖天空燃烧一样饱和度低的红是嘴唇，提醒你把眼神聚焦在心爱之人可爱的两排牙齿之上。不说话时候是含苞的花蕾期，以半开的姿态死去，把永远不等到盛放的遗憾深深种在从今往后每一个春天。

他闷闷不乐，哪怕他已经是现代园艺的标志——郁金香宣告了装饰花园时代的来临。

他知道他需要什么：一场变故。

失手打破的玻璃，间接揭露的真相，并不出于本意的纵火，一些谣言，一点儿高科技导致的集体死亡——数以百万计的人的死亡，足以让人振作精神的锐利什物，为此他不惜将自己碾碎。


End file.
